DarineJ
Darine is a castaway from Survivor: The Amazon and Survivor: Fans vs. Favorites. |Tribe Wins:2 = 5 |Individual Immunities:2 = 0 |Votes Against:2 = 7 |Loyalties:2 = ArmFlailer9000 CharDied |Alliances:2 = Natal Niqqours Natal 2.0 Alliance |Days Lasted:2 = 27 |Currently1 = 8th Juror |Season: = Survivor: Fans vs. Favorites |Placement: = 5/20 |Tribe(s): = |Tribe Wins: = 6 |Individual Immunities: = 0 |Votes Against: = 9 |Loyalties: = ravvioli winnerstrophy |Alliances: = Fanvorite Five Our Minds Rn |Days Lasted: = 37 }} Biography The Amazon: Darine was known to be energetic, cocky and deceptive. She started on the Selva tribe, and managed to avoid Tribal Council for the first two challenges. However, they lost the third, and had to vote someone out. Darine wanted to save Char, and instead vote out Dequan because of a bad relationship between them. Ultimately, Char was voted out anyway. Soon, the four tribes became two, and Darine was swapped to the new Natal. On Natal, she didn't appear to like anyone on her new tribe, and she was sort of in the middle after Arm's plan of blindsiding Chris out of the game got exposure. Natal won the first few challenges, but when it came time to go to Tribal, ultimately, her arch nemesis Dequan, was unanimously voted out, and shortly followed after was Regina. At the merge, Darine decided to side with Arm and the Natal 2.0 alliance, and eventually to blindside Joaquin, and it was a big success. However, due to her big move blindsiding Joaquin, the alliance was exposed and Darine was seen as a huge threat. She was voted out of the game. Fans vs. Favorites: (Pre-Merge Game Unknown) Once she was swapped to Takota, Darine and Winners clicked immediately and became strong allies; they trusted each other and stayed loyal to each other 24/7. At one point, Ari wanted Darine out and she made a good point about it, but when Winners heard about the plan, she told Darine about it and just like that Ari went home. After the move, Rav and Woif quickly joined their side and became the Fanvorite Five, with Anthony added in it. During the merge, Darine felt she was getting targeted since the Ari vote-off was blamed on her. With the alliance she and the others were successfully able to take out two people from the other side, Bewitchy and Halcy. Afterwards, she felt safer and glad she had allies, from that point on she and Winners made an alliance of three, Darine, Rav, and Winners, since they were kind of the ones making decisions. They also made the alliance so they could take Anthony out soon. The alliance took out Anthony and they celebrated, having gotten a big threat out of the game, but there was still one left: Nicko. Darine and Winners talked to him about Wes and how much of a threat HE was. Nicko later agreed on the revote, which made the duo feel like geniuses. However, in the Final 5 things went downhill. Nicko and Rav decided to turn on Darine. Rav even tried telling Winners that Darine wanted to vote for her, which she thought was nonsense. Since Nicko didn’t want to do Rav, Woif was brought up to him, and he agreed. Nicko turned out to be lying, voting for Darine instead. After her vote-off, Darine expressed her disgust to Nicko, before leaving the Caramoan Islands, and furthermore, the SL group. Category:S5 Cast Category:S5 Jury Category:10th Place Category:S6 Cast Category:Returnees Category:S6 Jury Category:5th Place